Call
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Jenny... Oi. – e o texano sentiu os pelos do pescoço arrepiarem-se ao ouvir a voz rouca do moreno que estava do outro lado da linha.'


**Call**

_Jensen Ackles. – disse, atendendo ao telefone no primeiro toque.

__Jenny... Oi._ – e o texano sentiu os pelos do pescoço arrepiarem-se ao ouvir a voz rouca do moreno que estava do outro lado da linha.

_Mish... – e engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos enquanto o desenho da fisionomia perfeita dele aparecia em sua mente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou.

__Não, quer dizer... Eu..._ – o loiro pode ouvir um suspiro do outro lado. – _Estava com saudades, Jenny._

_Eu estou com saudade também. – retrucou, ainda de olhos fechados, encostando-se melhor no sofá preto.

__Eu... Eu estava pensando..._ – ele parecia meio incerto e Jensen podia ver claramente o outro tombando a cabeça, daquele modo que Castiel fazia e que tinha se tornado tão de Misha quando estavam juntos. – _Se... Bem, sabe, eu estou com um problema._

_Problema? – e abriu os olhos de repente, sentando-se direito no sofá. – Que problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa Misha? Com West? Maison?

__Você está sozinho?_ – retrucou, não respondendo a avalanche de perguntas.

_Sim, mas o que isso...

__Bom._ – o outro cortou, a voz ainda mais rouca fez o loiro prender a respiração sem nem mesmo notar. – _Eu também... Estou sozinho_. – disse, enfatizando a última palavra.

_Victoria não está ai com você? – perguntou, voltando a relaxar, encostando-se melhor no sofá e fechando os olhos outra vez, conseguindo sem esforço que sua mente projetasse o moreno.

__Não, ela saiu._ – e suspirou fundo. – _E vai demorar_.

_Uhn. – mordeu os lábios, e de repente um calor insuportável tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo-o arrancar a camisa de qualquer jeito, jogando-a no chão.

__Estava pensando em você. Lembrando do seu cheiro e do seu gosto._ – ele disse mais rouco e Jensen sentiu a calça apertada demais.

_Ah, é? – e deu um gemido, arrancando algumas risadas do outro.

__É. Estava lembrando das suas costas largas e de como eu adoro morder seus ombros quando estamos fazendo amor. E as suas sardas também. Você sabe o quanto elas me deixam louco._

_Eu sei. – e sua voz era só um fiapo rouco.

__O que você está usando Jenny?_ – o tom era sensual e o loiro achou que morreria.

_Só uma calça jeans.

__Uhn._ – gemeu. – _Aquela azul desbotada, com alguns rasgos no joelho?_

_Isso, essa mesmo. – e mordeu os lábios, ansiando pela próxima fala dele.

__Eu adoro essa calça._

_Eu sei disso também. – e ouviu Misha rir do outro lado.

__Se eu tivesse aí, você não estaria mais com ela. Eu já teria arrancado ela do seu corpo._

_Mish! – o loiro mordeu os lábios mais forte.

__Ou então, mandaria você fazer um strip pra mim. Você faria Jenny? Um strip?_

_Sim, Deus!

__E que musica você usaria pra fazer esse strip? Que musica tocaria enquanto você tivesse tirando a calça pra mim?_

_Rude Boy. – o loiro respondeu de imediato.

__Boa escolha._ – e riu baixinho. – _Muito boa mesmo._ – Jensen esperou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. – _E como você faria? Diz pra mim._

_Eu... Eu começaria... Abaixando o zíper bem devagar, pra te deixar com mais tesão.

__Sim. Devagar._

_Viraria de costas enquanto terminava de fazer isso, e até deixaria que você passasse a mão em mim, mas só um pouco.

__Pouco?_ – ele pareceu um pouco chateado e Jensen sorriu.

_Sim, só um pouco, porque eu sei que quando você começa a me tocar, eu perco o controle e...

__E?_

_E eu não ia querer que acabasse tão rápido pra mim, dessa vez.

__E o que faria depois?_

_Puxaria a calça bem devagar para baixo, talvez eu deixasse você me ajudar com isso. Você me ajudaria?

__Sim._ – disse rouco. –_ Eu escorregaria o tecido pelas suas pernas arqueadas, eu as adoro, elas são lindas e eu tenho que admitir que tenho uma queda pelos seus pelos também._ – Jensen sorriu, uma das mãos tinha aberto o zíper e agora ele massageava o pênis lentamente, numa doce tortura enquanto ouvia a voz do outro.

_Mish. – gemeu.

__Jenny._ – o outro correspondeu.

_Eu já estaria sem calças e me aproximaria lentamente de você.

__Sim._

_Eu tiraria sua camisa devagar, beijaria seu peito e desceria meus beijos enquanto minhas mãos abririam o zíper da sua calça. E não ia demorar pra eu começar a te chupar. Daquele jeito que você gosta.

__Jen!_ – o moreno parecia sem ar.

_Eu começaria lambendo devagar a cabeça do teu pau, distribuiria beijos e então eu chuparia suas bolas. Você pode sentir? – e ouviu um gemido desesperado. – Eu te chupando?

__Sim, Jenny, me chupa!_ – disse louco.

Jensen podia ver o moreno de olhos fechados e se tocando rápido, do mesmo jeito que ele mesmo fazia agora.

_Mas eu não ia demorar muito por ali.

__Que? Não para, Jenny._

_Mish, eu quero sentar em você.

__Uhn! Jenny!_ – e o gemido que seguiu foi gutural, mandando arrepios por toda a coluna do loiro, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais louco enquanto imaginava Misha se tocando.

_Pode me sentir? Eu to em cima de você. E eu estou rebolando, Mi. To rebolando no seu pau.

__J-Jenny!_ – ele parecia sem forças. – _Eu vou gozar!_ – e então Jensen ouviu aquele arfar desesperado e um gemido rouco, característico de quando Misha chegava ao ápice. – _Você se tocaria pra mim agora?_ – disse depois de algum tempo, mas ainda parecia faltar a respiração. – _Hein Jenny?_

_S-sim. – disse, a cabeça de seu pênis vermelha demais e ele sabia que logo gozaria.

__Então se toca pra mim. Vai me deixa ver você gozando também._

_Mi! Mish! – e aumentou o ritmo da mão, perdendo o ar enquanto sentia o gozo escorrer pelos dedos, melando-os. – Misha.

__Você gozou tão lindo. Eu daria tudo pra estar aí agora, pra lamber seus dedos e depois te beijar._

_Vem pra cá. – convidou. – Danneel foi visitar os pais dela. Só vai voltar depois de amanhã.

Misha riu do outro lado.

__Já chego aí._ – disse. – _E Jenny?_

_Sim? – ainda estava um pouco ofegante, o torpor por todo o seu corpo.

__Vou levar o CD da Rihanna._ – e desligou.

* * *

**N/a:** Surto louco enquanto eu estava na aula, escrevi tudo no meu caderno e o professor quase viu, enfim, valeu à pena. Beijos e deixem review.


End file.
